The Unwanted
by Iwetmyself
Summary: This fanfic is after Kingdom Hearts 2. A year after to be precise, and a young wolf has found herself entering the world of Kingdom Hearts. Now human she has to embark on a journey with the 17 year old Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone I'm new and I'm slowly getting the hang of this darn website x3

Oh, and besides writing fan-fics, I draw. You can find me on Deviantart by the name of Tiger-wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy ..**

"where...am...I?"

"Who...am...I?"

Night shone brightly casting their bright rays on the coat of a wolf. She lifted her head slowly, her hair flowing steadily in the wind. She yawned, not wanting to get up. She put a paw to her right eye which was bandaged. "Man, this thing is going to be the death of me."

She rose to her paws and stretched, then straightening up and shaking herself off. She blinked once with her left eye and yawned again. She wasn't able to get any sleep lately, and she was tired early in the day.

She looked to the moon and then looked forward, stretching a paw forward, to straighten out her glove, she did the same with the other paw. She sighed and sat down, staring off into the _Darkness_.

Wondering silently to herself, she lifted her head as a strong breeze buffeted against her fur. She closed her eye sniffing the scents that were brought her way. She opened it up in a hurry and then got to her paws quickly glancing in the direction in whence it came from.

A low snarl drifted from low in her throat as she walked forward and began to trudge towards the lingering scent.

She sniffed the branch and detected the most unfamiliar scent on it. A twig snapped. Her ears became erect as she whipped her head up. Her tail stood straight up, as she stood as still as possible looking in every direction with her one eye.  
She slowely turned her head, and there stood a human. She stared at it, and it stared back at her. It had on a long black jacket that flowed past it's knees. It's head covered in a dark hood, and a silver chain hung around it's neck. It slowly turned away.

The wolf breathed softly as to not draw anymore attention to herself. She heaved a sigh of relief as the human in black had finally retreated into the shadows.

Looking forward she started to head into a clearing where she could lay down underneath the moonlight and try to get some sleep. She layed down, and rested on her side, putting her head on the ground and closed her eye. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

_She awoke, but she felt rather cold. She opened her eye a bit more and looked around. Then she hopped up to stand tall. Wait...Stand...  
She looked down and noticed...shoes? She lifted what was once her wolf leg...a human arm, with fingers and everything? She felt her tail wag. That was still there. She put her hand on her face to feel it. She had a nose, her bandages were still there and she had a human mouth. She wriggled around a bit and felt a little trapped in the human clothes she was wearing._

_  
"Okay this is defiantly weird. Kinen you need to pull yourself together." Her voice echoed off non-existent walls. She looked around to see exactly where she was. She was standing on a large stained-glass window. She tapped her foot once and it made an almost magical noise. She walked forward, but then tumbled._

_  
"Darn it." She grumbled and tried again, obviously not used to being a human. She walked forward, looking left and right seeing if there was anywhere else to go then this large round glass area. She sighed as she came to the edge and looked down.  
Nothing but Darkness.  
She heard a clanking noise and whipped herself around. A small little black creature came towards her, it's glowing yellow eyes seemed transfixed on her. Kinen took a step back and had to balace herself out for she almost fell of the side of the platform. She breathed out slowely as three weapons appeared in front of her. A staff, a shield, and a sword. She looked at the creature again, then gasped._

_  
They had multiplied. She ran forward towards the sword and picked it up. She grit her teeth and took a battle stance, then lept into battle. Not after long the last little thing had disappeared into black dust. The sword then disappeared as well. She gave her hand a look, and then noticed stairs appearing to her left._

_  
Kinen walked towards them, and placed a foot on the first one making sure it was stable. Then she began to ascend. _

_  
Her heart began to beat faster as she made her way up further and further not knowing what she was going to find. Then she got to the top looking around and seeing that she was on another stain-glass floor. Narrowing her eyes she focused forward to see that there was a door. She smiled happy that she was finally able to get out of this place.  
She walked ahead but then was stopped by a rumble through the ground. She fell down on her bottom and tried to shake it off, as she got up. She looked forward, and down towards her shadow, it began to come out of the ground. It stood up and stared at Kinen, yellow eyes staring into her own ocean green ones. Kinen's mouth gaped, as it grew larger and larger._

_It was no longer her shadow. It was now a large demonic looking creature, it's ebony skin gleaming against imaginary light. It reached a hand towards her, and took a step forward._

_  
She began to back away, as the creature stooped down and stared straight into her face. It reached a hand forward again and Kinen criss-crossed her arms in front of her to protect herself. A glowing light formed bright around her body and the monster let out an ear-ringing cry.  
_

_Kinen fell down again, and looked around for the creature. It had backed away somewhat, and then started to make it's way back towards Kinen, a screech escaping it's non-existant lips._

_She gasped, and felt something tugging at her hands. She tried to stand back up, but she felt herself being sucked through the floor. _

_She wanted to scream, but was unable to, and she was forced to lay on her back. Then darkness began to surround her vision. She writhed on the floor, kicking and trying to free herself, but then was completely shrouded in darkness._

_Kinen had blacked out_

**END CHAPTER 1**

Author's notes:You know what I'm asking for. Everyone wants them

Review peoples review!


	2. Chapter 2

Besides writing fan-fics, I draw. You can find me on Deviantart by the name of Tiger-wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy ..**

"Alone."

Kinen's eyes slowly opened as the sun peered over the trees. She sat upright and looked at her paws. She breathed a sigh of relief, "It was only a dream." She told herself.

She got to her paws and stretched, feeling oddly exhausted after sleeping for the whole night. She smiled. "I slept...for once." She put a paw to her bandaged eye, and a smirk came across her face. She started bouncing around, joy filling her heart, then she stopped.

She felt as if she was being watched. She looked around but saw nothing. Shrugging it off she thought that she would go find something to eat.

A couple hours past, and still there was nothing in sight to eat. Her stomach growled challengingly at her as she frowned. Shaking it off, she sighed, "I guess this just isn't the day for me to eat." She shrugged and just sat there, staring at the ground, obviously in deep thought.

She swayed slightly to the left. Shaking her head, she swayed again. "Wha...what's happening?"

She was feeling rather weird lately. Her mind was always fogged, and she seemed she couldn't remember what she was doing. She tried to get to her paws, but then fell back down.

She just layed there and began to pant. She narrowed her eye, trying to see clearly.  
She whimpered obviously scared. "I wish someone could just tell me what was going on." She growled, talking with herself. Then she looked up and saw the human again. She gasped, and a deep deep growl could be heard coming from her throat.

It stopped walking, it's black coat swaying slowly in the breeze. It just stared at her as Kinen layed on the ground, unable to do anything. "What do you want!" She asked, knowing that he couldn't understand her.

"I need your help." The human said back to her.

Kinen stopped growling. Her vision was clearing and she could see the human now. Slowely getting to her paws, Kinen gave the human a look that was clearly obvious that she was confused. The human nodded, "Sorry but this isn't the time for you to find out. I shouldn't have even said anything yet."

He turned around and began to walk away, holding out his hand, and then waved it, a black and pruple swirling portal appeared before him..

"Wait." She called, but he disappeared in the portal.

She lowered her head, "Man and I was so close to finding out what's going on." She lowered her eye to the ground, and sighed again.

Nothing was turning out the way she wanted. She had come here in search of a perfect life, but what was she getting, An eye injury and who-knows-what. Kinen rolled her eye and looked back up, "I'll find out what's going on. but maybe not today."

She looked around. Everything was so peaceful. She groaned, and put a paw to her bandaged eye again. It was beginning to burn. "Great now this?" She asked out loud, an angered expression on her face.

"night already?" She asked herself looking at the sky. "The days just seem to be melting into each other." She growled, "This means that even more things are going to happen now. I swear I'm going to go crazy." She heard a scuffling noise and looked up. Amist the darkness she could see a pair of yellow eyes staring at her.

She gasped. "_I saw these creatures in my dream._" Then one by one more pairs of eyes began to stare at her. Kinen yelped as they jumped at her. She sprang to her paws and jumped to the side. She took a battle stance, her fur bristling, and her ears lowered. The sword she had fought with appeared in her mouth and she gripped it tightly between her jaws.

She made a muffled noise, and raised an eyebrow, but then was quick to react to the creatures that sprang at her.  
"Why is this happening to me!" She cried aloud after beating the last one. She threw the sword down, and it disappeared. Growling she turned away from the area, and began to walk. Then a voice called to her.

"This is perfect..." It seemed to echoe. "Now I'm sure you're the one."

Kinen jumped, and turned around looking for the source of the voice. A dark purple and black portal appeared. Kinen stepped forward, her paw stepping on a stick and making it crack. She jumped at the noise then turned her attention back and the revolving portal.  
She stepped forward, one paw after the other slowely making her way over.

She got to the portal and put a paw in. She wriggled what used to be toes...they were now fingers. She took a step back and thought it over a bit.

"I shouldn't do this." She breathed out slowely, and stared at it. Shaking her head she turned around, her paws carrying her away, "I don't want anything to do with those humans." She growled.

As she got closer to the forest, a voice called to her again, "Step in the portal Kinen. You'll find the answers to all of our problems."

Her ears perked, and she looked towards the portal. There was a human standing there once more. It held it's hand out to her, and she looked a little suspicious.

Slowly she made her way over to the hum, and it looked down at her, nodding it's approval. Then they both stepped into the portal.

Kinen yelped and felt as if se was falling, just falling into darkness.

She tried to stay conscious but was unable to as she fell limply down to the ground. If there really was one.

**END CHAPTER 2**

Author's notes:You know what I'm asking for. Everyone wants them

Review peoples review!


	3. Chapter 3

Besides writing fan-fics, I draw. You can find me on Deviantart by the name of Tiger-wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy ..**

"Despair"

"Wake up" A voice called to Kinen. "You've been sleeping for more than 10 hours."

Kinen's eyes shot open. She looked around. Nothing but darkness. She put a hand to her bandaged eye, wincing as piercing pain shot through her body.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, putting her hand on the floor. She looked at her body, noticing she was human again. Narrowing her eye and looking up she tried to see if she can make out anything in this darkness.

"Finally you're up." She heard someone say. Kinen jumped to her feet looking to see who the owner of the voice was.

"Show yourself." She growled, taking a battle stance ready for an attack.

"Easy...you don't want to overdue it." The voice said again, "plus I want you in tip top shape when you meet a friend of mine."

Kinen squinted her eye, still trying to find him. She clenched her fists and gritt her teeth. "Where are you?"

The person ignored her, "When you meet him, he'll have two others with him. Their names are Donald and Goofy. Got it memorized?"

"and your friends' name?" Kenin asked obviously not amused.

"Sora." He replied, "You'll be meeting him soon enough."

Kinen put her hands on her hips, "Can't I at least know your name before I do?" She asked.

"All in good time." He said, and a burst of light came rushing at Kinen. She threw her hands up to protect herself.

After a few moments she opened her eye to see where she was. She put her hands down and squinted trying to get used to the light. She sighed, "Now where the hell am I?" She asked herself, looking around.

"This place is called Hollow Bastion." Someone said to her. The voice made Kinen jump, and she whirled around seeing who it was. A man was standing there, his brown hair slowely blowing in the wind. He was wearing a vest, the had a fuzzy collar. A scar was plainly seen on his forehead. Three belts were fastened to his arm, and he was carrying a large sword.

Kinen's stood a bit taller, not wanting to seem out of shape. "I'm sorry. What is this place called again?" She asked him.

"Hollow Bastion." He repeated himself, and took a step forward. "I haven't seen you around these parts. What's your name?" He asked.

Kinen rasied an eyebrow at him, "Kinen." She simply said, "and yours?"

"It's Leon." He replied, walking to his left. Kinen scuffed her foot against the ground, "C'mon follow me." He told her.

She did as she was told, smirking to herself. "What are the odds of running into a guy like him?" She asked herself so only she could hear.

Leon opened the door of a house and entered it. Kinen followed. She took a look inside. Straight from the door was a huge computer and someone sat at it, tapping madly on the keyboard. A woman in pink came over to him and looked at the screen. She put her hands to her side, and silently examined.

"Who do we have here?" Someone else asked. Kinen looked to her right to see a female standing next to her. She had black hair, and a tight zip up shirt on. She stood with her hands on her hips.

Kinen put her hand on her head and answered, "I'm Kinen."

"Well I'm Yuffie." She girl with the black hair said, "That's Aeris or Aerith, whichever you prefer." She pointed to the woman in pink, "And that's Cid." She then pointed to the man who was typing on the keyboard.

"Kinen raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what was going on

.  
"You've already met Leon." She said waving a hand at the guy that Kinen first met. "So what brings you here?" Yuffie asked a curious expression on her face.

"Well...actually I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Do you knw who she reminds me of Leon?" Yuffie asked.

"Who?"

"She reminds me a bit of Sora."

Kinen stared at her, "You know Sora?" She asked, crossing her arms, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"How do you know him?" Yuffie asked, frowning at Kinen.

Kinen sighed, "I don't know but the name keeps repeating in my head." Kinen frowned as well, staring at the ground.

"They're due back any moment now." Leon told Kinen crossing his arms acrossed his chest, "Merlin needs to talk with them."

"Did someone mention me?" Came a withered voice. An older man with a long white beard, came towards the three. He eyed Kinen, "Who is this?"

"I'm..."

"Kinen." Yufiie cut her off, putting a hand on both of kinen's shoulders. "She says she wants to see Sora."

"Well then, they'll be here shortly." Merlin said, closing his eyes.

Kinen sagged her shoulders and eyed Yuffie, annoyed that she had gotten so close.

"Why don't you take a seat, I'll bring you something to drink." The woman named Aeris said to Kinen, finally taking notice to her.

"Okay..." Kinen said, "But I'd like to stand thank you." She smiled gratefully at Aeris, as she turned away to get the drinks.

Out of nowhere, a sharp pain coursed through Kinen's head. She reacted to it, flinching somewhat. Her eye shut in instinct, and when she opened it, she realized that everyone was staring at her with cursious faces. She gave them a weak smile, and looked away, embarrassed.

Kinen had finished her drink. This was taking longer than expected. She watched Cid typing on the keyboard, when she heard someone opening the main door. She jumped to the sound, and took a couple steps back.

"Oh you're here." Merlin said getting up from his chair.

Kinen didn't know what to expect. She first saw a duck come in. But it wasn't like the ones she had seen. This one was much larger, and well it didn't look real. It was wearing clothes and carrying a staff.

Then after him came a rather tall creature. Well she shoulden't call it a creature. It too was wearing clothes, and his head resembled that of a dog's. He had two buck teeth sticking out in front of his mouth, and he carried a shield.

After the tall one, entered a rather normal looking boy. His brown hair bouncing to every step he took. He stopped and closed the door, and as he was doing so he noticed Kinen.

"Oh, hi there." He said nodding to her.

"Sora this is Kinen, she says she needs to speak with you." Leon said coming over to the five and crossing his arms.

Sora raised an eyebrow questioningly, and looked to Leon, then to Kinen.

Kinen put a hand behind her head, and then looked to Sora. "Well then, um." She started not knowing where to begin. "Merlin didn't you have something important to tell them."

"Well yes I did." He said, beginning to talk. "Sora, I'm afraid the heartless have come back."

**END CHAPTER 3**

Author's notes:You know what I'm asking for. Everyone wants them

Review peoples review!


	4. Chapter 4

Besides writing fan-fics, I draw. You can find me on Deviantart by the name of Tiger-wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy ..**

"Destiny."

Sora took a step back. "What!" He slumped over, "I thought we already took care of them." He straightened back up and crossed his arms.

Kinen watched with curious green-blue eyes.

Leon waved a hand, "Just because you've defeated Xemnas doesn't mean they'll disapear."

"Well then do you have a way to get rid of them forever?" Sora asked.

Leon just crossed his arms, "Not exactly."

Sora smirked, and put his hands on his hips. He then turned his attention to Kinen, "So you had something to say to me?" He quirked a brow as he waited.

She put a hand behind her head and opened her mouth to say something, but was interupted by Merlin. "I had gotten news that she was coming. She needs to accompany you on your quest."

Kinen stared at him. He couldn't be serious. She turned to look at Sora, but another stabbing pain coursed through her body. She flinched, putting both of her hands to her eyes. But it wouldn't stop. She turned away from Sora, and that's when the pain numbed away.

Sora watched her. He scratched the back of his neck and turned to Merlin, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The old man snapped.

Sora sighed. That meant it would be more cramped in the Gummi Ship. He looked at the two others that had entered with him. "What do you think Donald...Goofy?"

The tall one answered, "I don't know, Sora. It's really up to you."

Sora shook his head at him, "Goofy..." He said softly, he then turned to the duck, "What about you, Donald?"

Donald crossed his arms and narrowed his eyses, "We don't have enough room in the Gummi ship." He said echoing Sora's thoughts.

"That's just it." Merlin said, "Mickey needs you two back at his castle...and just you two." He nodded.

Donald and Goofy both swapped glances at each other, then at Sora. Would it finally be the time they would have to separate from their good friend. Sora seemed to be thinking the same thing, for he sighed sadly.

Kinen drew her hand from her eye, and tried to look at Sora again. She was able to stare at him sucessfully. She breathed a sigh of releif as she didn't feel that stabbing pain.

Sora shook his head, "Will Donald and Goofy be joining me and Kinen on our quest?"

Merlin shook his head, "I'm not sure. It's what Mickey decides."

Kinen frowned, "Who said I was coming?"

Sora turned his head quickly to look at her. I guess he didn't expect such a thing from some who hadn't said anything to him.

She slapped a hand to her forehead, "I'm sorry, that came out wrong." She sighed, "I guess I'll come." She told him nodding.

Merlin clasped his hands together, "Then it's settled. Donald, Goofy, you need to go. I can transport you two to the Disney Castle. Kinen and Sora you two take the Gummi Ship to your first destination."

Kinen took a glance at Sora, who had his arms crossed, "Alright, let's see how this goes."

He sighed and looked at Donald and Goofy, who were looking sadly at Sora. He held out his arms and hugged Goofy first. Then he knelt down and hugged Donald. "It was great traveling with you guys. Hopefully we can do it again sometime."

The two nodded their head in response and then turned to Merlin, who, with a wave of his hand, transported Donald and Goofy.

Sora stared at the place where Donald and Goofy had just been standing. He sighed, "I didn't think I'd have to part with my best friends."

Leon put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "You'll probably meet them again. King Mickey knows about what's going on, and he's bound to let them back with you."

Hesitantly Sora nodded, and straightened up.

"Let's get going." He said to Kinen. "You guys take care." He turned around after he waved and then exited the building.

Kinen followed after him, as she waved at her new friends. She closed the door behind her.

Sora held out a hand for her to stop. He raised a hand and whipped it to the side, making a giant key like weapon appear. As he did so, little black creatures showed themselves, and flung themselves at Sora. He swung the key and destroyed some of them. He whipped around to look at Kinen, "Don't you have a weapon?"

She took a step back, remembering her dream. She drew her hand back, thinking she was going to summon the sword, only she had summoned a weapon like Sora's only it was double sided. She stared at it, the two silver keys shimmering in the light.

Sora stared at it, before he had gotten slashed by a heartless. He regained his balance and began to attack, as did Kinen. They stood back to back as more appeared. She growled, and she felt Sora stiffen behind her.

She heard him gasp, and she turned around peering over his shoulder, to see a man in a black coat, staring down at the two. "Well isn't that a pretty sight?" The man asked.

Sora looked back and Kinen and then whipped his head to look at the man in black, "You're crazy."

Kinen noticed that the heartless were frozen in their spots.

She heard the man laugh, and he drew back his hood, reveiling his image. He had blazing red hair, and blue trianlge markings under his eyes.

"I'm only kidding Sora."

Kinen noticed Sora's expression change from angry to somewhat happy. "Axel." He breathed. "You...you're alive?'

Axel crossed his arms and nodded, "and it's good to see you lively too." He peered at Kinen, "Glad you met up with Sora."

Kinen thought she'd recognized that voice. "You're that guy who was talking to me in that place shrouded in darkness!" She said, with a weak smile. She was happy that she was able to know his name finally. She crossed her arms.

Axel waved his hands, "Just checking up with you guys." He then waved his hands and disappeared in a black swirling portal.

Sora looked around noticing the heartless were gone. "Thanks axel." He said under his breath and began to walk away.

Kinen stared at where Axel had been standing. Then she turned towards Sora, and followed after him. She ran to his side, not wanting to disturb him.

After a bit, they had arrived at a spaceship looking object. It wasn't as big as she'd expect it to be, but it was big enough to hold less than two people in it.

They both climbed inside, and Sora typed in some commands on the keyboard in front of him, and the ship whirred to life. Then he placed his hand on a gear stick, and the pulled it down, blasting off into space.

**END CHAPTER 4**

Author's notes:You know what I'm asking for. Everyone wants them

Review peoples review!


	5. Chapter 5

Besides writing fan-fics, I draw. You can find me on Deviantart by the name of Tiger-wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy ..**

"Passion."

Kenin looked out of the window of the Gummi Ship, widening her eyes and 'wowing' at stuff that zoomed by.

Sora just kept his focus on the route ahead of him, "You don't know what were facing here do you?" He asked, taking a quick look back at her.

She looked away from the window for only a second, and shook her head, "No but I believe that I'm about to find out."

Sora shrugged it off, and continued paying attention to how he was flying. He narrowed his eyes, and noticed that a world was coming up on them.

He began to type madly on the keyboard in front of him, trying to figure out which world this was. "Hmm I've never been to this world before." He whispered to himself, and almost jumped, as he turned to see Kinen standing next to him, observing from over his shoulder.

He sighed and kinda shifted around, feeling rather uncomfortable with her standing so close.

Kinen's tail began to lash with confusion. "That's the oddest world I've ever seen. Not that I've seen any before."

Sora looked at her tail, kind of confused on why she had one. He shrugged, "There are some pretty weird worlds out here. I've never even been to this one before." He took the control stick, and pushed it forward, getting ready to land on it.

The world looked like a giant city, smog slowly coming from the buildings. Sora and Kinen both looked at each other as they began to land.

Kinen watched as darkness engulfed them for a few moments, then light blasted through her eyes, as they began to speed up. "We have to take Gummi Routes before we can enter the world."

She screwed up her face, and then gasped as she was thrown to the side, as the ship was hit by something. An odd looking machine was whirring in front of them, and Sora clicked a button on his control stick, and the machine exploded. Soon after it seemed as if more and more were appearing, shooting lasers and glowing bullets at them.

"Sit down, this isn't exactly going to be a peaceful ride." He jerked the control stick to the side, and the Gummi Ship began to spin out of control. As it regained it's balance, Kinen got to her feet, and sat down buckling herself in, and bracing herself for more explosions, and jerking of the ship.

Sora growled to himself as a bead of sweat fell down his face. He jerked the Gummi Ship to the side, to dodge about a dozen bullets streaming in their direction.

Kinen gripped onto the sides of the seat feeling completely helpless. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if Sora needed help. Her thoughts were interupted as a giant machine grabbed a hold of the Gummi Ship.

She gulped and thought she heard Sora gasp. She shut her eyes tightly waiting to see what the giant thing was going to do. Then it came. Countless electrifying shocks began to pulse through the Gummi Ship.

Kinen opened her eyes, gritting her teeth, and trying to move. She peered at the machine in front of her, as it made loud whirring noises. Kinen gasped slightly, trying to shake off the painful shocks. She noticed Sora straining to grab a hold on the control stick.

Kinen gasped again and shut her eyes tightly, as pain coursed through her body over and over. Then, in the worse time ever, her eye began to seer with pain. She yelled, not able to stand this. Then when she opened her eyes, she noticed Sora had finally gotten a hold of the control stick, his finger pressed on a red button, then a blinding light shone all around them.

Kinen shut her eyes, shielding herself from the light. When she opened them again, she noticed that they were back in space, and flying peacefully towards the world. Sora was panting, his hand still gripping the control stick.

Kinen leaned forward, her body still in pain, she let out a small whimper, hoping Sora wouldn't notice. She heard Sora clear his throat and straighten himself up in his seat.

Then the Gummi ship began to decend towards the world.

The craft just hovered then over the world, and Sora got to his feet shakily. He walked slowely over to Kinen and held out his hand offering to help her up. She thankfully took it and got to her feet as well. Sora pressed a button, and a bright light shone around their bodies, and then they were gone.

Kinen and Sora appeared on the world, but they weren't exactly human. kinen looked down and cried out. She was a cat. "What the heck!" She gasped and spun around trying to see the rest of her.

Sora looked himself over. He was a dog. He screwed up his face, as he watched Kinen struggle. Then he laughed, as she stopped and frowned.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, her eyes narrowed, annoyingly at Sora.

He waved his paw, "Nothing." He was still chuckling, as Kinen padded over to him and scuffed over the ear with her paw.

He stopped laughing and looked around. "I wonder where we are." Then he began to walk forward, and Kinen followed after.

Not after long, an orange cat came bouncing over to them. It ran by the two, mrowling it's head off. Then a dog zipped by, chasing the orange cat. Sora took a quick look at Kinen, as she looked at him and they both turned around and followed after the other two.

They came to a stop as they reached a dead end. They had expected to end up seeing the dog tearing the cat apart, but instead the dog was shaking the kitten's paw. "Nice job, Oliver."

The kitten was huffing, and then he perked up, "Thanks Dodger."

Sora cocked his fluffy head and went up to stand next to the one called Dodger, but instead of getting a warm welcome, Dodger spun around, growling at them. Kinen mrowled with anger, and went to stand by Sora, crouching, getting ready to spring.

Then the kitten, called Oliver, came to stand next to Dodger, his fur standing on end. Sora was facing Dodger and Kinen was facing Oliver, and evenly balanced match.

Then the dog laughed, pushing a paw through the hanker cheif on his neck, "Didn't expect to see some strangers around these parts." He cocked an eyebrow at Sora and Kinen and then he looked down at Oliver.

Oliver had straightened up, "What brings you guys here?" He asked, and Kinen couldn't help but breath out and 'awwww'

If she was a human she probibly would have scooped him up in her arms and given him a big hug, but that seemed impossible now.

Sora waved his paw, to silence Kinen and she growled un-approvingly at him. "Have you guys seen any black creatures, or men in black coats around here?"

Dodger's face seemed to have lost all of his color. He got to his paws and, with his head lowered, began to pad away.

Oliver lowered his own head, "If you mean the black creatures that come from the ground. Then yes." He stopped and nodded, answering Sora's question, "They attacked us." He mewled sadly, and then he looked up at Sora and Kinen, "They attacked our friends, and now we don't know where they are."

Kinen lowered her ears and looked over her shoulder at Dodger who sat down not too far from them.

Sora frowned, "Well then that's why we're here, to help you guys with this issue."

Oliver began to smile, and he jumped excitedly to his paws, "Really?" He mrowled and then sprang over to Dodger saying some words to him, and then Dodger got to his paws rather fast, and took a look at Sora and Kinen.

Sora padded over to Dodger and Oliver, with Kinen at his heals, "Just show us where they are."

**END CHAPTER 5**

Author's notes:You know what I'm asking for. Everyone wants them

Review peoples review!


End file.
